Red Robin
by Eve-the-Charlotte
Summary: A look into the life of Red X and Robin. My attempt at the fifty word drabble.


_Red Robin _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairings: Robin/Red X, Batman/Flash, & others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Batman, Justice League, or anything else like that. Period. End of discussion.

A look into the life of Red X and Robin and all that they do.

Yes, this is my take on the 50 word drabble thing that's been floating around in various fandoms. Plus, we need more Red X/Robin stuff around here!

Kiss

Their first kiss was on a rooftop warehouse, with the rain pouring down. They both later got the flu, but they ended up never regretting it. They had never before felt more alive.

Lightning

"I am the Lord of the Lightning," came the excited yell of Red X on top of Titans Tower.

"I really need to stop him from watching Avatar," was Robin's muttering as he climbed up to the roof to stop the idiot from killing himself.

Water

Robin made the mistake of coming out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Red X looked up to greet him and, well, Robbie never stood a chance against teenage hormones.

Names

"What's your name," Red X whispered as they fell onto the bed. He had to know he had Robin's trust before he could give him everything.

Kiwi

"Kiwis, really," was Robin's incredulous reply as to why his boyfriend had been kicked out of the local supermarket.

Share

"It's a good thing you don't like sharing," Red X whispered, "because I don't plan on sharing you at all, Dick."

Help

Robin choose a life of crimefighting for this very reason, as he saw Rick tied up with a gun to his head, and that was so he would personally make the villains pay.

Yes

"Yes," Dick shouted as Rick proposed, "of course, yes! Always yes."

Twist

"Wow," was his reply to the words coming out of the speedster's mouth, "no wonder Bruce is okay with me and Rick."

Night

He loved the night, how peaceful and quiet as it was. More importantly, night was the only time he had for Red X and himself alone.

Double

"Make that a double," Rick McKnight slurred to the bartender. He couldn't have his Bird, so instead he'd drown.

Light

"I am Dr. Light," said the rather pathetic villain, reciting his usual monologue.

"Can I just lock him up and get a communicator," Red X asked, bored with the bad guy already. Robin simply obliged him his request.

Ring

He wondered if Dick would actually say yes. The thought that he wouldn't plagued Rick's mind night and day for nearly two months, before finally getting the balls together to buy the damn ring.

Wonder

Theadora Wonder McKnight was such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. And, best of all, she was all theirs.

Red Robin

A name was the only thing that was missing for the celebrity couple. It was found by a half-Korean woman, by the name of Evelynn Gummer, who proceeded to shout it out to the rooftops at three AM. "Red Robin, of course!"

Candles

Dick wanted non-scented candles. Rick wanted scented ones. This was an argument that went on for years before the two men figured out how pointless it was.

Crown

One of the drawbacks of dating Robin, few as they were, was celebrating your birthday with his team. Especially when a tall, red-haired alien announced she was making the traditional Tameranian Crown of Meat for you.

Cars

Sometimes, Red X wondered if Robin loved his car more than he loved the owner. The pondering ceased when Robin willingly drove his car into the giant monster attacking him to save him.

Pirates

Raven simply stared as her leader and his boyfriend walked into the Communications Room dressed as Will Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow, respectively. She then shook her head; she really didn't want to know sometimes.

Cut

Red X whimpered as Robin bandaged him. Robin then sighed as proceeded to say, "You wimp, it's just a paper cut."

Roses

"Roses are red, violets are blue-Ah, screw it, Richard Grayson, will you marry me?"

Hand

Red X sighed as Robin stalked away, still fuming in anger. From the looks of it, he and his hand will now be best friends again for a while, at least.

Shame

"You have no shame," Dick muttered as he pinned his fiancée to the wall. Rick simply kissed him and replied, "But, Pretty, that was such a fun way to tell them we're getting hitched."

Pretty

Rick racked his brain to solve the conundrum of the hour. Since Dick was now Nightwing, he was no longer to be called "Robbie," nor could he be "Bird Boy" or "Kid" since it was now all too obvious he was a man. Then, epiphany struck. "Pretty."

Half

It was very corny, somewhat cheesy, and rather stupid, Red X had to admit that Robin was the half that made him whole.

Chocolate

Once upon a time, Robin had naively thought chocolate was the best thing the universe had to offer. Now he stood corrected, a chocolate-covered Red X was the best thing the universe offered.

Pi

Red X disliked math and hated pi with the passion of a thousand suns. Robin liked pi so much that he learned the first hundred digits of it. Yet they were still together, pi be damned.

Italy

Robin watched as his boyfriend swore loudly after closing the car door on his hand. "Why, Red, I never knew you spoke Italian."

Falling

Robin was falling for the man and falling hard. So, he kept his guard up and braced himself for the inevitable splat.

Quarter

It was quarter to four in the morning but Dick Grayson was still lying awake. He wondered if telling his name to Red X, now Rick, was a good decision or not.

Dawn

As the dawn broke in Jump City, Dick had his answer as the light lit up his lover's body beautifully. It was worth it.

Tech

As Red X fixed a complicated error on the Titans' mainframe, then proceeded to update the security system, Cyborg knew he could trust him with both the Tower and his friend's heart.

Joker

Rick stared in horror as the Joker showed him just what he had done to Dick whilst Rick had been searching for him.

Carrot

Alfred Pennyworth sighed as he shut the door to Master Dick's bedroom. At least he had enough sense to close the door, unlike Master Bruce and that red-haired boy he was busy consorting with.

Enough

"Enough," Star fire had shouted one day, "please go and have sexual intercourse before the rest of us drown in the sexual tension you and the X of Red have!"

Hazel

Dick liked hazel. His two favorite persons had hazel eyes, his husband and his daughter.

Money

Money always made Rick insecure, since he was most certainly not rich, especially since Dick _was _rich. That is, until Dick whispered that, even if Rick had nothing at all, he'd still love him just the same.

Hundred-and-three

"If we live to one hundred and three, Robin, you and me will always be."

Detective

Robin, the Boy Wonder, one of the world's greatest detectives, never could figure out why Red X cared for him so.

Movie

Robin said he liked the romantic comedy they were watching, which led to Red X singing a rather off-key rendition of Hannah Montana's "If We Were A Movie," which led to Robin walloping him over the head. All was right with the world.

Blood

Their deaths were bloody, slow, and meant to be torturous, which they were. Yet, they were okay, because they had each other.

Kid

"Meet me by the docks at nine sharp, 'kay, Kid?" was Red X's message. Robin went there knowing that something was about to change.

Heat

Rick disliked the heat for many reasons, but those reasons were trumped by one sight: Robin in his boxers.

Briefing

In the beginning, briefings were long, boring, and tedious. They still were, to a point, but Red X usually managed to make them less so with his near constant PDA with Robin.

Almost

There were a lot of almosts in Rick McKnight's life. Fortunately, his relationship and later marriage with Dick Grayson was not one of them.

Domino

It seemed that, with everyone else hooking up, the mystery and the bird decided they would go public, too.

Scissors

"Goddamn it, Rick, I told you not to give Thea scissors and dolls at the same time!"

Margarita

Dick sighed as his husband joined Wally in drunkenly singing drinking songs. He sometimes wondered why he stayed with that man.

Beautiful

His mother always told him to stick with the one who called him beautiful instead of hot, which led to him kissing Red X for the first time.

Love

The first time they said they loved each other was at the same warehouse rooftop where they first kissed, without their masks on this time around, with the rain pouring in the background.

That was a lot of fun. I'm probably going to write more in this fandom, so stand back, here I come!

Read and review!


End file.
